SELF-SCAN panels have been sold commercially for many years, and panels of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,981 and in other patents. These panels include an array of scanning cells, defined by a plurality of orthogonal scan anodes and cathodes, and an array of display cells defined by the cathodes and an array of display anodes. In operation, the columns of scanning cells are energized sequentially by applying operating potential to all of the scan anodes and to each of the cathodes in turn. As the scanning operation is carried out, selected display cells are energized by the application of operating potential to appropriate display anodes.
For economy in electronics, the scan cathodes are connected in groups or phases, with three phases being commonly employed although other phases or groups such as six, eight, ten, or the like may also be employed. Although SELF-SCAN panels have been known for many years, and they have been driven in this way for many years, no flexible arrangement has been devised for using standard integrated circuit drivers which are connectible selectively and automatically to drive the cathodes in a relatively large number of different phases or groups.
The present invention solves this problem.